War for the Weak/Script
Description * Available Until: 2/22 * Suggested Level: 11 * Units: Dedue Dedue receives a concerning missive about his people, who continue to bear the burden of oppression based on blame for the Tragedy of Duscur. Before Battle Event Entrance Hall | Daytime (Dedue stands alone in the entrance hall, pensive) * Dedue: ... (Byleth approaches Dedue) * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Has something happened? ** Choice 2: What's on your mind? * Dedue: Oh–it's you, Professor. Since you are here, I have a favor to ask. (Dimitri joins them) * Dedue: Your Highness. You've returned. * Dimitri: Sorry to keep you waiting, Dedue. I'm glad you're here as well, Professor. I want you both to hear this. Dedue is already aware, but you should know there's been an uprising in the Duscur region, in the western part of the Kingdom. * Byleth: An uprising in Duscur? Why? * Dimitri: Dedue... Would you like me to explain? * Dedue: No. It should be me. (To Byleth) ''I am from Duscur. It lies just beyond the mountains on the northwestern border of Faerghus. But the people of Duscur no longer live there. The land was burned to ashes by the army of Faerghus. All of the people were slaughtered. ''(Dedue looks away, eyes closed.) ''This was our punishment for the crime of regicide. * '''Dimitri: '(sighs) * Dedue: The barren expanse that was once Duscur is now controlled by a Kingdom noble. But Duscur survivors, such as myself, still exist outside the region. This uprising is most likely the work of such survivors, seeking to reclaim their homeland. * Dimitri: A request for aid was sent from Viscount Kleiman to the Kingdom capital and the church. He is the one who rules over that region at present. For now, the lords surrounding the Duscur region have sent their armies to help suppress the uprising. However... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Is there a problem? ** Choice 2: Are they short on troops? * Dimitri: They have sufficient troops, and strong ones at that. My worry is that there will be more unwarranted death. There have always been many in the Kingdom's army who believe the people of Duscur our foes, and hate them because of it. You would think they'd refrain from squashing the rebels out of political expediency...but I doubt that will be the case. If the Kingdom's army and the rebel forces of Duscur collide, there is no doubt that the rebel forces will be annihilated. I'm afraid...that's the best case scenario. It could also turn into complete and bloody chaos for both sides. * Dedue:'' (sighs)'' Indeed. * Dimitri: Which brings me to my news. I have just now received the permission I requested from the church. * Byleth: Permission for what? * Dimitri: I asked the church to deploy our class to help handle the situation. * Dedue: So we may go? * Dimitri: Not so fast. We still have a responsibility as students of the academy, after all. The only one who can truly make the decision as to whether or not we go is our professor. So... What do you say? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Very well. (Begin Paralogue battle) *** Dedue: You have my most sincere gratitude. *** Dimitri: And mine as well. But we must move fast. I will go and alert the others. ** Choice 2: Let me think about it. (Return to previous screen) *** Dimitri: I know this was sudden, but given the situation, I'm afraid there isn't much time to ponder. When you've decided, please speak with me right away. *** Dedue: Please, decide quickly. During Battle * Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. * Defeat Conditions: ** (Casual Mode): Dedue falls in battle, ally units defeat the enemy commander, or 15 turns pass. ** (Classic Mode): Introduction * Dedue: The Kingdom's vanguard has already arrived. Just as we'd feared, they far outclass the Duscur forces. We cannot stand by and allow another massacre. But we cannot obstruct the Faerghus army, either. Our best hope is to force the troops of Duscur to withdraw before the Kingdom soldiers get to them. * Dimitri: The main body of the Kingdom's army is bound to arrive soon. Until then, let's aim to quell this uprising ourselves. Once the main force arrives, we'll be out of options. We must move fast. Player Phase One * Dimitri: It seems the church and the Kingdom troops are not working together. My head hurts just thinking about it, but we may be able to use that. First, let's push Duscur to retreat. The Kingdom might then also withdraw without a fight. * Dedue: Let us be quick about it. If you defeat the Duscur army before the Kingdom army does, they will leave the battlefield without any causalities. You can earn rewards based on how many you drive off. Enemy Phase One Duscur Soldier vs Kingdom Soldier * Duscur Soldier: Our grudge will not be settled...until all of you are dead and buried! Ally Phase One * Kingdom General: Split up between the east and the west, and advance! That'll put the squeeze on those Duscur animals in a hurry! * Dedue: They are moving out. Time is of the essence, now. When all Enemies are defeated (Northeast corner) * Kingdom General: Seems this area's done already. All right, men! Fall back! When all Enemies are defeated (Midwest area) * Kingdom General: OK, looks like they're already under control. Let's head back now. Five turns left 5 turns until the main force of the Kingdom army arrives... Player Phase Sixteen (15 turns have passed) The main force of the Kingdom army has arrived... * Kingdom Soldier: We're here to quell this rebellion, starting now. Hunt down those filthy beasts, and give no quarter! * Dedue: The main army has arrived. We stand no chance against those numbers. We took too long. It is all over... You have been defeated. Use Divine Pulse to turn back time. Duscur Soldiers Duscur Soldier vs Anyone (Player) * Duscur Soldier: I give my all for our goal! You will die here! Defeat of first Duscur Soldier by Anyone (Player) * Dedue: Go now if you value your life. * Duscur Soldier: But aren't you with Faerghus? In any case... Thank you. Defeat of second Duscur Soldier by Anyone (Player) * Dedue: You can still get out of here. Run. Defeat of third Duscur Soldier by Anyone (Player) * Duscur Soldier: You're not going to kill us?! Well, I won't wait here to find out. I'm leaving! * Dedue: Safely away. Defeat of first Duscur Soldier by Kingdom Soldier * Duscur Soldier: I won't allow it... If only you dastards weren't here... * Kingdom Soldier: I'll have your life for atonement, king slayer! Defeat of second Duscur Soldier by Kingdom Soldier * Duscur Soldier: Heretics... What is it you think...we have done? * Kingdom Soldier: Filthy Duscur demons... Defeat of third Duscur Soldier by Kingdom Soldier * Duscur Soldier: Revenge for my brothers...even at the cost of death... * Kingdom Soldier: Not content with slaying His Majesty, you thought to revolt?! Pathetic! Duscur General Vs. Dedue * Duscur General: You...are a man of Duscur. How can you make friends with our hated foes? Is it possible that you've lost your Duscur spirit? * Dedue: Are you finished? Vs. Dimitri * Duscur General: Now, this is a windfall... Who knew we'd meet our sworn enemy here! * Dimitri: Sworn enemy? Well, I cannot disagree. * Duscur General: We will slay you and topple Faerghus! That way, for the first time in ages...Duscur can be reborn! * Dimitri: Hmph. If defeated by Anyone (Player) * Duscur General: Is this...how our dream ends... * Dimitri: I will check the status of the Kingdom troops. Dedue, I leave the Duscur army to you. * Dedue: Yes, Your Highness. Please be careful. If defeated by Kingdom troops * Duscur General: Damn you... Faerghus brutes... * Kingdom General: Hmph. The leader's finally dead. Round up the survivors! Don't let a single one of those animals get away! * Dedue: We have failed... You have been defeated. Use Divine Pulse to turn back time. After Battle * Duscur General: Why save us? * Dedue: I will not abide the needless death of my own people. * Duscur General: You must know that as long as there is breath in me, I will fight. * Dedue: Then fight, and be defeated. But so long as you pose no threat to His Highness, I will not end your life. * Duscur General: Idealistic fool. We will not relent. Not until we've taken back the homeland you monsters stole from us! * Dedue: I share the same sentiment. * Duscur General: You? Who sold his soul for Faerghus? * Dedue: His Highness has promised the people of Duscur a home. His will be a kingdom that is proud to harbor the blood of both Faerghus and Duscur. * Duscur General: That's impossible. Don't be naive. * Dedue: Believe what you will. But Faerghus will change under his reign. That is my firm belief. * Duscur General: ... (Dimitri joins them) * Dimitri: The Kingdom army has retreated to the fortress. There should be no further danger. * Duscur General: '''Prince of Faerghus! You monster! * '''Dimitri: Can you still run? Then I suggest you do so now. Your people are waiting for you on the other side. Remain hidden from the Kingdom army. * Duscur General: ... * Dedue: May our paths cross again. * Duscur General: (turns away) I certainly hope not. But remember this one thing. The people of Duscur never forget their grudges. Nor do they fail to honor favors. (Duscur General leaves. Dedue bows to Dimitri) * Dedue: Thank you, Your Highness, for accommodating my selfish request. * Dimitri: Think nothing of it. This was something I wished for, as well. If you must give thanks, direct it at the church for allowing us to join the battle, and to our professor for leading the charge. It's about time we headed back. The professor and the others are waiting. * Dedue: I am right behind you. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts